


i would do it all again (if only i could)

by ohsalamanders



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Basically, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, and a year later, based on an atla au i've been outlining, bc mai is OFC izumi's mom, i felt like breaking hearts, it's izumi's POV and feelings, izumi time travels to book 2 of atla, just wanted to write smth for this au, no beta we die like zuko in this au, ok so this is kind of a drabble, on the anniversary of zuko's death, this kind of drabble takes place right after zuko dies, with a tiny hint of maiko, zuko is killed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: Princess Izumi just lost her father. She doesn't know how to cope.
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	i would do it all again (if only i could)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'm so sorry i'm doing this to y'all but also i'm not very sorry.

She feels numb.

She mindlessly walks into her bedroom and finds herself at her dresser — in front of her mirror. She hates what she sees. She hates her now torn clothes, her now messy hair. _She_ _hates herself._

Her eyes glimpse at something shiny. She stares.

Of course. Her crown.

It sits on her dresser. It’s small, red, and shaped like a flame. To be worn by the Prince or Princess of the Fire Nation. It _mocks_ her.

_You're the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. And what a lousy one, you are. What kind of princess gets her father killed?_

She can’t breathe. The air feels scarce around her, and her heart beats too fast — she can hear the sound pounding in her eardrums. The walls feel like they're closing in around her. Her throat burns, her heart aches, and by Agni she just wants it all to _stop_.

She takes the crown and throws it across her room, the sound of it crashing into a vase barely phasing her. She shuts her eyes and screams. And it _hurts_. 

All she sees in her mind is her father shoving her out of the way of the poisoned dagger. All she sees is the blade striking his heart. All she sees is his lifeless body, and she can almost feel the pressure on her arms from when the guards pulled her away from him, screaming and punching and kicking. And it _hurts_.

Her lungs give out. Her screaming stops. She sinks onto the floor, and sobs instead.

No pain she's ever dealt with feels like the pain, the grief, the _agony_ she feels right now. And her mother. Oh, Agni, her _mother_. She’ll never forget the way her mother looked so relieved to see her alive and well and okay. The way she had to be the one to shatter her mother’s heart in an instant and tell her that her father was gone. _And it was all her fault_.

She shouldn't have been so naive, so reckless, so _stupid_. So completely and utterly _stupid_.

She continues to sob her heart out because her father is gone, and she's never going to see him again. She's never going to say good morning to him again, never going to firebend with him again, never going to feed the turtleducks with him again, never going to say “I love you” to him again, and she’ll never hear it back.

Her heart burns.

 _She_ burns.

By all the spirits, she just wants this pain to _end_.

She sobs herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so anyways, ouch. that kinda hurt. 
> 
> y'all can chill with me on tumblr too, i'm under the same username.


End file.
